Determination
by SirDelvinAndMegaMike
Summary: Chara and Frisk are now 16 and 15 respectively, and they decide to get married because, why not? Along the way, shit hits the fan. Big time. M! Frisk x F! Chara.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers! How've ya been? I've been working on this during many offline days of boredom! But I am back and ready to throw another trashy fanfiction at time I wrote an Undertale fanfic, centered around the Chara and Frisk. Frisk is aged up (age 15.3) and Chara is 16.7 years old, so expect a little innuendo and a very small amount of language from Chara.**

Chara sat there, waiting for the school bell to ring. Frisk slipped her a note. _Wanna come over to my house after school?_ The note read. She scribbled something on the back.

 _Oh heck yeah! What're we doing?_ She gave the note back to Frisk. He grinned.

 _I dunno. I was gonna leave it to you_.

 _Aw, Frisk! You know I'm just gonna try to beat you in a chocolate eating contest._

 _Can we just watch a movie?_

 _Like what?_

 _Read my second note._

 _We could just cuddle._

 _Deal!_

The bell rang and Frisk just hugged Chara. "See ya Chara!"

"Bye Frisk." She kissed him and waved as Frisk left.

"Chara Dreemur!" Toriel shouted.

"Yes?" Chara walked towards her mother.

"I saw you and Frisk exchanging notes. I trust those notes weren't anything I shouldn't see?"

"Nothing you wouldn't want to see." 

"Mmhmm. Mind if I see them?"

"Frisk has them. Oh, may I go over to his house today? As in, right now?"

"Only if I get those notes." 

"I don't have them!"

"Fine."

Chara walked to Frisk's place in Snowdin, not even knocking on the door. She just crawled in through the window. "Frisk. Wake up. I'm here." Frisk woke up to Chara just holding him close. He turned bright red as she kissed his cheek. "C-Chara..!" He gasped as she rolled on top of him. "What're you doing?!" She smiled, kissing his nose and pulling her sweater off. She instantly noticed how cold it was, putting the sweater back on.

"Why is it so freaking cold?!" Chara complained as Frisk's gaze was fixed on her chest. "Frisk!"

"What?" He hugged her close, kissing.

"Frisk! Not now!" Chara shouted.

"Okay. Tomorrow?" Frisk asked, brushing some hair from Chara's face. She nodded, pushing herself off of him and curling up next to him. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked.

"Only every time we do this."

"Oh. Well, you're beautiful. I love you." He got up and left to use the restroom.

"I love you too Frisk." She muttered, and fell asleep.

 **THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE! I must say, I'm hoping you enjoy it, leave a review, follow/favorite the story, all that jazz. Please note the plot will not be obvious until I completely work out all the details, don't complain about the lack of plot. Here a few ships you can't stop:**

 **Papyton**

 **Charisk (duh)**

 **Soriel**

 **Muffet x OC**

 **Grillby x Paid Tabs (joking. Paid tabs don't exist in Undertale.)**

 **Maybe Nicepants**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, there won't be a bonus scene at the end of this chapter at all. Totally no bonus scenes at all. Don't go looking for one.**

Chara and Frisk woke up the next morning in each other's arms, smiling at each other. Frisk hadn't heard Chara wake up, so he was surprised when Chara sat in his lap, smiling at him. Frisk glared at a DVD case in his hand. "We should've watched _Never Been Kissed_ last night." Chara giggled. "What? What did I do? Oh god.. I don't have a milkstache do I?" 

"Frisk, you're the only guy I know who likes _Never Been Kissed._ Even Asriel hates it."

"Speaking of Asriel, where was he at school yesterday?"

"Detention for fighting a kid."

"Ouch. Anyway, we still got time for a movie before you have to go home."

"Sure. Let's watch _Nightmare on Elm Street."_

"Chara. No. Please no!" But it was too late. Chara was putting the movie in the DVD player. Five minutes into the movie, Chara was trying to get Frisk from under the blanket.

"Frisk, it's just a movie." She told him. She knew why he was hiding. It reminded him of his Genocide Run. The memories of the run alone gave him recurring nightmares. "Frisk, just relax. I'm right here. I won't let you make that mistake ever again." Chara hugged Frisk.

Travis, Frisk's best friend and legal guardian busted in with spider donuts and Tem flakes. "Alright, breakfast is he- Ooh, is that _Nightmare on Elm Street_? Good choice." He set the two plates down and nodded politely at Chara, who returned the nod.

"Frisk isn't coming from under the blanket. Can you please give me some pointers?"

"Sorry, I don't know how." Travis said, and left.

Chara sighed, just turning around and watching the movie.

 _Around Three Days Later_

Summer break had finally started; and Chara, Frisk, and Asriel met at Grillby's to celebrate. "Hey Frisk, wanna put a cat on Sans's head?"

"Sure. Asriel, you get the cat, Chara'll sneak it in, and I put it on his head so Doggo and the other dogs'll chase him." Frisk said eagerly.

Grillby finally walked over to the minors. "Alright, what'll it be?"

"Hot chocolate!" Chara shouted.

Asriel took his time. "Pespi!"

"Red wine!" Frisk told Grillby, who got a little annoyed.

"No alchohol for minors." Grillby informed Frisk, who groaned.

"Sparkling grape juice then."

Grillby raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

Chara and Frisk smiled at each other. "Nothing you need to know about in detail."

"Alright. Hot chocolate for the lady, Pespi for the goat, and sparkling grape juice for you. Anything else?"

"That'll do it." Chara and Frisk said.

"Some fries would be nice." Asriel said. The moment Grillby left, Asriel turned to Chara and Frisk. "Alright, what happened that deserved the grape juice?"

"We planned our wedding." Frisk said. Chara smiled meekly.

"You two are what, 15 and 16? Already planning a wedding?" Asriel was overwhelmed by the new info.

Frisk sighed. "Look Asriel, me and Chara were practically made for each other. Just don't tell your parents and don't mention this to Muffet or Travis." Asriel nodded. "Thanks mate." Grillby put the drinks and fries in front of the trio. "Thanks Grillby. Here's a hefty tip" He handed Grillby a tip that costed more than the meal itself did. Grillby took the tip and left. "Asriel, me and Chara are ready for this. I'll propose tommorrow morning, our honeymoon'll be aboveground, all nine yards." Frisk kissed Chara and got up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chara asked, taking his hand.

"To go get the ring." He kissed her and left, swiping Doggo's wallet.

 _The Next Day_

"Chara Dreemur, will you marry me?" Frisk asked. Chara nodded, tears of joy in her eyes as she accepted his proposal. Everyone was there because Papyrus had (supposedly) made good spaghetti. Everyone cheered and smiled. Except Sans, who wouldn't forget about the Genocide Run. He hated Chara and well, Frisk wasn't his favorite fallen child anymore. Frisk kissed Chara, lost in her eyes.

 **Alright then. I hope that chapter satisfied you. Review the story, correct my grammar and spelling, etc., etc.**

 **Oh! Almost forgot, all hate is encouraged. Thank you and have a good day.**

 **Still here? Go! Chapter's over! There's nothing left!**

 **Alright, I admit it. Here's a trashy bonus scene.**

Frisk sat there, trying to make it through _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Everytime Freddy Krueger killed someone, Frisk suffered another flashback. Killing Toriel. Stabbing Papyrus. Shooting Tsundreplane down. And finally, stabbbing Travis with a stick. All that, over Chara. SAVEing her was worth it. But the flashbacks were hurting him. He was suffering a lot more lately. Muffet had triggered one earlier. Even Chara, with her brand new sweet demeanor, triggered one. He finally made it to the credits, popping the cork on a wine bottle, and drinking the contents in one gulp. Chara was sound asleep, and she looked so cute just snoring, lying on her side. Frisk kissed her and went downstairs, grabbing some donuts. He deserved it.

 **Alright. Go! Skedaddle! Get out! Scram! Shoo! There isn't another bonus scene!**

 **The heck did I say? Hmm? Now you've wasted time scolling down here to see if there was a bonus scene. There wasn't. Goodbye! Sir/Madam! See you next time.**

 **I said get out! Bye! Enjoy your flight to Chapter 3! Come visit occasionally!**


	3. My Apologies For Not Uploading

**Thank you for the support. I stopped for a while because of Writer's Block. I don't know** _ **what**_ **to do now. If I may ask, do you have any ideas? There won't be any actual story or writing to this 'chapter'. This is just a note I guess. I am however, also on vacation. I will get back to you guys ASAP. I really will. Comment ideas please!**

 **(Also, I'm grieving because recently, my girlfriend died.)**


End file.
